Chapter 283
Natsu vs. Jiemma is the 283rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Summary After breaking into Sabertooth's lodging and beating his way through most of the guilds members, Natsu stands in front Jiemma and the rest of Sabertooth's members, ready to challenge him to a fight. Jiemma questions if he really wants to go through with the fight and Natsu replies that the way he treated his comrades was unforgivable. Rouge and Sting then realize that he was speaking about Yukino. Sting is surprised, thinking how most people would gloat about what happened to Yukino and that it was none of his business to involve himself in their guild's affairs. Jiemma, still unaware of Natsu' s anger, asks if attacking his guild was due to his own sense of justice. This angers Natsu, but Jiemma sends out Dobengal to fight Natsu as he believes that Natsu is an unworthy opponent. Natsu rushes towards Jiemma, but Dobengal attempts to stop him. Natsu easily dodges and defeats Dobengal in one blow, shocking most of the members in the room, with Lector even commenting on his strength bring on par with the top ten ranked members of Sabertooth. Sting steps forward telling Jiemma that he will handle Natsu, but Jiemma stops as he is now interested in Natsu's capabilities and proceeds to easily block Natsu's initial attack with his right arm. Natsu is thrown back by this, but begins attacking again with a left hook into Jiemma's right arm, which seems to have an effect on Jiemma. Natsu then punches Jiemma in face and continues with a flurry of attacks, ending with Raienryuu no Gekitetsu (Lighting Flame Dragons Iron Strike). This attacks leaves a hole in the building, startling people outside. Minerva is shown to have stopped Natsu's attack after the smoke clears. She tells Natsu if the fight were to continue he would surely lose and how if Jiemma were to eliminate Natsu, it would reflect badly on Sabertooth. She then tells Natsu that she is willing to compromise with Natsu, saying if he were to back down she would return Happy to him, having captured the cat outside the front entrance of their lodging. Natsu agrees to her terms and backs down in fear of his best friend being harmed, who then tearfully rushes into his arms. As Natsu begins to take his leave with Happy in his arms, Jiemma complements Natsu on being brave. Before leaving though, Natsu tells them how he won't lose to any of the Sabertooth members and how he won't let them surpass Fairy Tail either. He then leaves the lodging stating that if Sabertooth is a Mages guild, they should take care of their members. The words spoken by Natsu start making Rogue think about the current state of his guild and how the bonds between comrades did not exist. After seeing Natsu's fight with Jiemma, Sting begins shivering with excitement over the strength displayed by his fellow Dragon Slayer. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Dobengal (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Jiemma (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode (モード雷炎竜 Mōdo Raienryū) Spells used *Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken) *Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū) *Lightning Flame Dragon's Iron Strike Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Navigation